The 150th Hunger Games!
by Luvbooks123
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy! I am uploading this back up but it might be a short while before I am able to put another chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games.. Another twenty-four children battle to the death inside of an arena. Another year of watching tributes on the large screen. Another year of blood shedding. Another year of disappointment. Another year of children being taken away from their parents. There has to be an end eventually, if not, my district will eventually be abandoned. There will be nothing left. Too many people will die of starvation, too many people will loose hope. Most are already turning away. Many are currently lying in hospital beds, waiting for the day that they can go to a better place. A place without starvation, a place where you don't need food to live. A place where everyone can eat Oreo's in peace…

Here, we don't eat anything with sugar. All we eat is meat, greens, grain. We can only drink water and milk, if we have a goat. We, fortunately, have a goat. It gives us milk and cheese weekly. If my sister, Maddie and I are lucky, we get to eat popcorn once in a while. When corn sprouts and I have the time and energy to pick it. I just wish my family could be rich, I wouldn't have to go to the reaping and I wouldn't get picked anyways. Just the scariness of the reaping can make you shake. Most people cry when they figure out that they don't have to go. Just one more year they can stay alive, if they don't die of starvation first.

I can't be a normal person. I have to be different. I have to fight to survive. Sometimes, I'm not sure how I can still be living. It's hard to feed my sister and Mom anyways, let alone myself. Hopefully, I'll be lucky this year. Even though I'm thirteen, I'm hoping to barely slide by. I'm scared to even enter my name more than the mandatory amount because I might be picked. My family needs tesserae but I can't risk my life for them getting more food. Unfortunately, I entered my name 5 other times besides the mandatory amount. This year, I have eight chances of being chosen. But, of course I wouldn't be chosen, or would I


	2. Chapter 2

I start getting dressed in my reaping outfit, fearing the large glass bowls. My mother gingerly puts my hair in a high ponytail. Next, she braids my hair into one large braid, my normal hairstyle. My dress has a large skirt that reaches down over my knees. It is white with blue ribbon around the waist. Maddie is already in her reaping outfit. She's scared out of her wits, for me. She's only nine, fortunately. Unfortunately, she may have to see me be taken up by the guards. She may have to see me on the big screens, fighting for my life. She may have to see me die. She may have to live her life without me. I can't handle that. I can't handle being without her. My mother isn't as adventurous as I am. Maddie would barely be able to eat. She just can't die, she can't. She can't die even if I get into the Hunger Games. She can't die even if I don't get into the Hunger Games.

My father.. My father.. He.. He died in a hunting accident. Here, we can hunt. Accidentally, someone shot him, not on purpose but just to aim at an animal. The bullet missed the animal and hit my father. Life here has been hard without him. I've been the one feeding everyone. I've been the one risking my life. I've been the one catching rabbits everyday.. I've been the one keeping people alive.. I'm always wishing that I could go be normal again. I could wear whatever I wanted, when I please.. I could do what I want to and have all of the food that I need. I'm not even sure how my district still has a population! Let alone District 12. The last two winners there were Katniss and Peeta. The tributes who were in love..

District 6 is where I come from.. Not much happening here. It's not like we have a Haymitch here that falls off of the reaping stage.. It's pretty much like a bering wasteland. Hunger Games is the only excitement here.. Which is scary


	3. Chapter 3

There's always this short, fat woman that does the reaping every year. Her name is so long, I just can't remember her name. Not that I would want to anyways.. I trudge along with my sister, to the reaping stage. We have to walk in a straight line, Capitol rules.. Keep your shoulders back, feet straight. No looking back, no whispering. Too many rules. I feel like I'm a puppet on a string. I can't ever break free and do my own thing.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." Yeah, yeah. We hear that every year. Not that many odds in the persons favor who gets picked. They usually die. She reaches her fingers into the large glass bowl. Gingerly, she pulls out a slip.

"And the girl tribute is.. Reagan Worthy.." I sit there in shock. My mouth hangs below my chin. Me? Did she just say my.. name? Will I have to go to the Hunger Games and possibly die? Before too many questions start to fill my mind, two powerful guards grab my from behind. Shoving me up to the stage, they do have a big force for men who look so scrawny. I finally reach the top of the stage, facing my district in the eye. Being embarrassed. Thinking about all of the bad things that could happen. I could die.. I could die.. "And the boy tribute.." her scrawny fingers scan over the thousands of slips. She grabs one, finally, and blurts out, "Westly Collins". Little siblings cry. A tall, slender boy steps out of the crowd. Taller than me. He walks up to the stage, trying not to break down. I can tell that he is as concerned as I am about dying. I wonder how District 1 is taking it.


	4. Chapter 4

At District One..

It's the same usual reaping. One girl called up, one boy. Mithra Evelyn being the girl and Kyle Newman being the boy. There isn't much of an age difference between the two. The speech is read, a song is played. Pretty much the same thing happens in districts 2-11. Tears stream down faces, parents weep. Reaping outfits filled with stains and dirt. More frustration, more confusion. Mithra walked up there like she couldn't believe her name was chosen.. Having her name interred about 4 times didn't limit her chances of not being picked.. I guess the odds weren't in her favor.. Other children were scared out of their wits. There weren't any 12 year olds picked but man were there a lot of 13 year olds.. I guess it was just their unlucky year.. Most hope of winning, coming back home to see their families. Only one will make it back.. Only one. Out of these lovely 24, we will be following one, Katrina Bradley, as she fights to the death in the arena, hoping to make it out. Only this year, there is a twist to the game.. Want to figure out what it is? Keep reading.


	5. Please Read! IMPORTANT!

Sad sad news, It seems I have lost all files for this story, including the character list, when my computer crashed.

Don't worry though! I'll be making another thread or post or whatever it's called so you guys can add new characters! :)  
Please submit characters! I even need a outfit designer and a fashion crew! :-) 


End file.
